


Alternative Heat

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumpelstiltskin loses their hot water bottle so Belle uses him as a substitute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative Heat

Belle groaned, rolling over onto her side and wrapping both arms around her stomach.

 

“Sweetheart? Are you alright?” Rumpelstiltskin hurried in to sit by his wife's side, “Darling, what's wrong?”

 

“M'sorry,” Belle mumbled into the pillow, “I thought you were downstairs. I just- uhg- stomach cramps.”

 

Rumpelstiltskin rubbed her back, “Is there anything you need me to get you? Some tea? Some medication?”

 

“A hot water bottle, please?” Belle asked, “That's be nice.”

 

Rumpelstiltskin then had a very realistic flashback to four days ago, when, in the basement he'd managed to blow up their only hot water bottle while attempting to make a fairy repellant charm for their home.

 

“I- err- may have destroyed the hot water bottle. Accidentally!” he added in haste.

 

“How do you destroy a hot water bottle? Wait, don't tell me, magic?”

 

“That could be a good possibility,” he admitted.

 

Belle groaned into the pillow, before rolling onto her back and grabbing his hand, “All right then, c'mon, on the bed.”

 

The bed squeaked as Rumpelstiltskin climbed on beside her. Belle curled against him and slid his hand under she shirt to rest on her abdomen.

 

“Mmm, your hands are warm,” she mumbled into his throat.

 

He started gently rubbing her stomach, “Does that feel better?”

 

“Much, thank you,” Belle yawned, “Stay forever.”

 

Rumpelstiltskin smiled, kissing her on the top of the head, “As you wish, my love.”


End file.
